


Run This Town

by Buttercup_Ali



Series: Harlivy Oneshots [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Smut, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_Ali/pseuds/Buttercup_Ali
Summary: As Harley Quinn becomes the only leader of New Gotham, Poison Ivy's relationship with Kiteman ends and the two friends become closer than they ever thought possible.
Relationships: Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Series: Harlivy Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726639
Comments: 8
Kudos: 290





	Run This Town

Run This Town

Bane groaned painfully and rolled over to his side trying to get up but the black baseball batwith embroidered red diamonds on the side pressed heavily into his chest and slammed him into the ground. 

"I just wanna blow things up," he said weakly squirming at the feel of his own blood sliding down his back. 

"You blow things up when I tell you to Bane," Harley's voice was vicious. "I run this mother fucking town!" 

He looked up weakly at his attacker. Though illuminated by the orange hue of dusk that made her look like some sort of angel--her blonde hair contrasting against the light blue and pink of her pig tails--Bane could see the devilish grin and the splotches of  his blood all over her pale skin and he knew she was no angel. 

"If I surrender can I blow things up?" Bane said. 

Harley smirked and removed the bat from his chest and back to her shoulder. "Only if you ask first." 

"Deal." 

Harley grinned victoriously and motioned to King Shark. "Get him some help." 

She walked away as her crew lifted Bane's battered body from the ground. Harley sighed in joy and rubbed the heads of her Hyenas. Bud and Lou chattered excitedly under her caresses and nuzzled her legs, smearing the blood on their snouts from several of Bane's henchmen. 

She watched the sunset descend behind the skyline of Gotham city for a moment then started walking down the sidewalk back to the mall. 

The remaining citizens of New Gotham who were running the streets covered in filth and looting everything stayed clear of Harley as she passed. Law or not, everyone new better than to cross the path of the Infamous villain who had ended the Joker, especially if she was covered in blood. 

Harley reached Gotham Central Park by the time the city was completely dark and decided to sit on the bench for a while to dwell on her latest victory. With Bane subdued all that was left was Two-Face. Harvey was an old friend. She suspected it wouldn't take long for him to give in especially with all his friends either dead or captured. 

After he was gone, New Gotham would be hers and in her town people were wild and free. Beside her Bud and Lou plopped down on to the grass on either side of her yipping softly. 

Harley looked at the solitary park and spotted the wreckage of what was left of Joker's building. The collapse combined with Scarecrow's pheromone-infected trees left the park in complete disarray. Several patches of grass and flowers were burned to a crisp and quite a few large trees lay flat on the ground either snapped in half or completely unearthed. 

Harley remembered how Ivy had cried after they escaped Joker's building...thanks to Batman...unfortunately. Harley remembered how one minute she was so happy that Ivy was alive again and Joker was gone and the next she cried alongside her best friend because Harley could never stand to see her cry. 

She was in the midst of hugging her and comforting with her when Kiteman ran up to them and practically shoved Harley off of Ivy to hug her. Ugh  Kiteman.  She really couldn't stand that guy. How can a woman so strong and independent and intelligent and  beautiful be with a guy who's so...

"He's a fucking Neanderthal," Harley said aloud. "Isn't that right babies?" 

Bud and Lou lifted their heads to looked at her and wagged their tails excitedly. 

Harley sighed. Really it shouldn't bother her so much that Ivy is with that dumbass. It could be worse. She could be with an abusive jackass like Joker or with a conniving dick like Woodrue who had seduced her and turned her into what she was today. Kiteman was stupid yes but at least Harley knew he would never hurt Ivy. 

And Ivy seemed happy with him. 

What kind of friend would she be if she didn't support that? 

Harley thought of something and jumped off the bench with a wide smile making her hyenas flinch and jump up to their feet with a yelp. "Oh Ivy is gonna love this!" she cried. "Come on babies, we got a store to rob!" 

Harley ran across the street to the large plant shop that was chained and boarded up. Harley smashed the lock of the store with her baseball bat then easily pick-locked the door and walked in. 

She found what she was looking for pretty quickly, thankfully Ivy had taught her quite a bit about plants so that she could take care of them if Ivy couldn't. 

"Ivy is gonna love this." 

...

Ivy sighed and rolled her eyes as Kiteman rolled onto the ground guffawing in loud hysterics. In the cramped space of his apartment there was little room for relaxation and much less privacy. That's why when Kiteman received that lewd meme Ivy wasn't able to not see it. 

"See? It's a 69, get it?" Kiteman said through tears of laughter. "Niiiice." 

Ivy pinch the bridge of her nose in annoyance. She had always thought that she would end up with someone who was eloquent, intelligent, and mature who could also be thoughtful and romantic. And sure, Kiteman was certainly thoughtful and romantic, but now as their wedding day drew near all the quirks that she found endearing made her blood boil with anger and disgust. 

"Babe babe babe! They sent me another one!" Kiteman spat a mouthful of chips and drool from his mouth as he nearly choked from laughing and shoved the phone at her face. 

Ivy sneered. "What the fuck is that?" 

"Oh look I'll zoom out," Kiteman said. "It's my friend Woodman, you know as having a  _ Wood  _ man ..."

"Yeah I get it," Ivy snapped. "Is that...a  tree ?" 

"Yeah it's one of his gags, funny as shit!" Kiteman said excitedly. "The best 69 jokes in Gotham." 

Ivy's eyes flared in anger as a vine shot out from the wall behind her and shattered Kiteman's phone right out of his hand. 

Kiteman yelped and jumped up off the couch. "Babe why'd you do that for?" 

"This Woodman carved a perfectly healthy tree just so he could 69 it for a fucking joke and you laugh?" Ivy stood up her eyes flashing in fierce green. "You laugh at the slaughter yet another tree that was used for the entertainment of you mindless  meat bags and you fucking laugh?" 

Kiteman recoiled and backed away from her gulping. "I-It's just a joke babe." 

"Oh my God Harley was right," Ivy said scoffing. "You are just a stupid immature man with no ambition, no passion, no aspirations, and you are just as  wasteful as all the meat bags on this fucking planet."

"B-babe I'm sorry! I'll unfollow him, I'll never speak to him again..." 

"No," Ivy snapped tears spilling from her eyes as she pulled the engagement ring off her finger and placed it in his hand. "I can't be with you Kiteman." 

"But babe I love you..."

Ivy lost control with a small sob of pain when Kiteman's voice cracked with emotion. "I love you too but I can't marry you." 

Kiteman grabbed her hands in desperation. "Fine we'll go back to being boyfriend and girlfriend, I'll join an eco-friendly club, I'll become vegan, I'll..." 

"We just aren't compatible Kiteman please don't make this harder for me," Ivy said struggling to even speak through her tears. "You are the only person who ever made me feel like someone could even love me and you are a great guy but...I deserve better." 

Kiteman dropped her hands dejected and cried openly. "You're right." 

"Goodbye Kiteman," she said turning away from him before she changed her mind. 

"Goodbye Ivy," he whimpered. 

Ivy clenched her fists and grit her teeth trying not to fall over in sobs. Dammit why did this hurt so much? She walked right out of the apartment and slammed the door behind her. 

She glanced over her shoulder at the makeshift 69 on the wooden door and muttered a soft, "nice" before walking away. 

What now?

Who could ever love her? 

She was human once but now she was nothing more than a monster. Maybe that's why she even agreed to date Kiteman in the first place. Because no one who had even a grain of intelligence could ever love the dreaded Poison Ivy. 

Where was she going to find someone who loved her for her? Who was her intellectual equal and not wasteful of nature like the other meat bags? Who could do all this and still be romantic and thoughtful? 

Maybe Kiteman was the closest she was ever gonna get to that. Maybe she should just go back to his apartment and settle because there was no one else out there for her. 

She stopped in her tracks at the lobby door then turned back towards the elevators. She started walking back when her phone buzzed. 

She grabbed it and read the text message. 

- _Meet me at Central Park, gotta show you something *HQ_ \- 

Ivy turned back to the lobby doors and left the building. A fresh batch of tears escaped her eyes as she ran as fast as she could towards the park. 

...

"Ivy!" Harley cried excitedly as her Green best friend ran up to them. 

She turned away quickly not noticing Ivy's bloodshot eyes and motioned to the park. Ivy looked her up and down covered in blood and dirt as Bud and Lou yipped beside her with blood all over their snouts and dirt on their paws. 

"So I know you were sad about the park being destroyed when Joker's building went down," Harley said bringing Ivy's attention back to her. "So I tried to fix it. Obviously it's not back to its original state but it's something." 

Ivy looked around Harley at the park and gasped. The park was covered in freshly planted baby trees, rows of exotic plants, and giant beds of flowers. Suddenly the dirt all over Harley and her hyenas made sense. She had planted them  all . She had planted them for her. 

Tears welled up in her eyes and her heart constricted. Kiteman would never  do something like this for her. And to think this beautiful soul was abused to no end by the Joker for years. It made her blood boil just thinking about it. 

"Red what's wrong?" Harley's concerned voice brought her out of her daze. "Why I are you crying? Did I plant them wrong? It's okay I can replant them just show me how, I'll--oof!" 

Ivy wrapped her arms fully around Harley's body trapping her arms and laying her head on the blonde's chest. She held her close and sobbed with all her might into Harley's chest. 

Vines shot up from the ground slithering up Ivy's legs in a comforting manner then wrapped around them both. Harley wiggled her arms free and hugged Ivy firmly saying, "It's okay Pam, I got you."

...

After that night everything changed. Ivy started sleeping in Harley's room curling up to the blonde every night. They would lay tangled up together with Ivy crying about Kiteman, or telling Harley about her new project which was restoring Central Park and mutate the plant-life to protect itself from any future destruction, or Harley telling her about her exploits as the new Queen of Gotham. 

Two-face was easy enough to subdue. His more aggressive side put up a hell of fight but all Harley had to do was defeat Harvey Dent. Dent was easily to deal with. An ex-district attorney with a heart of gold didn't want violence and death. 

The internal chaos that ensued ended up with Two-Face agreeing to stay in his lane and following Harley's lead as the ruler of New Gotham. 

Everyday was a new adventure full of fun for Harley, just like she wanted. Harley was so animated in retelling her stories that Ivy found herself thinking less about Kiteman and more about Harley. 

Even in the park growing the trees and restoring the grass as pheromone-induced meat bags would clean up the debris of the building and pull out dead or burned weeds she would get distracted wondering what shenanigans Harley was up to and looking forward to their nightly conversation in bed. 

On Harley's part it was more or less the same. She was surprised to say the least when Ivy came to her bed for the first time but now she couldn't imagine sleeping without her. She loved the feel of the red-head's body pressed against her as they slept. She loved feeling her hot breath tickling her neck and ear the whole night. She loved waking up beside her and seeing that content green face and hearing that groggy sexy voice. And especially she loved their animated conversations in the dark before they even started sleeping. 

The rest of the crew noticed the difference. Clayface dramatically described it as, "two young lovers coming together in the throes of heartbreak losing each other in comfort and passion and home."

King Shark said, "Is it _not_ normal for humans to share beds with someone of the same gender cause for sharks that's cool."

Dr. Psycho had rudely just said, "so they're finally dyking it out." 

Ivy and Harley could care less about the ramblings of their friends and continued on with their arrangement. 

"Wait," Harley said one rainy night. "So the plants can fight back?" 

Ivy grinned. "They are fire resistant and the roots go so deep no Earthquake can take them down. And if anyone tries to hurt them in any way they will simply tear that person's head off, especially if they're to carve out a hole and fake penis so they can 69 it." 

"T-that is... incredibly specific," Harley said laughing. 

A clap of thunder made them both jolt and Ivy said, "sorry, just a bit on edge." 

Harley snuggled close into her chest. "I know. I hate rainstorms too. Don't know why I gave Riddler the night off would love to sleep with the lights on." 

"We could call Bane," Ivy said. "The fucker will do anything if you let him blow something up." 

"Hmm I would like it if he blew up Joker's Carnival," Harley said grinning, "but it's a bit too late tonight, it's nearly 1am."

"Is it?" Ivy said. "We lost track of time."

"Reminds me of Arkham," Harley said. "You remember those long nights that we would be in our cells side by side talking the night away until one of the other inmates or a guard would tell us to shut the fuck up?"

"How can I forget," Ivy said. "That's what got me through Arkham." 

"Me too," Harley said. "It was the only time I wasn't thinking about that dipshit Joker." 

"Still works cause you make me stop thinking about Kiteman," Ivy said. 

"Well he wasn't a psychopathic abusive prick like my guy was," Harley added. 

"Maybe it would be easier if he was, that way it would feel like leaving a monster instead of stabbing the nicest guy I know and leaving him to die." 

Harley grabbed her hand. "You did the right thing Ives."

"But what if no one else loves me Harls?" Ivy said staring at the window where the rain droplets slid down the glass. "I know it's so... human but I liked having someone care for me and do nice things for me." 

"Well and the sex was a plus," Harley added with a playful smile. 

"Kiteman wasn't even that great in bed," Ivy said. "I just liked to companionship." 

"Seriously? I coulda sworn the only reason you with that doofus is  because  he was good in bed," Harley said. 

"Nah I liked his companionship but he would finish in like 2 minutes and then I would just finish on my own." 

"Whack."

Ivy chuckled. "You're supposed to be comforting me Harley." 

"Listen you won't be alone forever, you will find someone out there for you, someone who's not an idiot and cares for the environment and can actually make you cum--"

"Jesus."

"And if not you always have me," Harley grinned widely. 

Ivy chuckled softly and turned back towards Harley grabbing her hand. "Are  you gonna  make me cum Harley?" 

Harley blushed and stammered, "w-wha--no! You know what I meant!" 

Ivy laughed. "I know, I just like fucking with you." 

Harley smirked teasingly. "You like fucking me?" 

" _ With _ you, idiot," Ivy smacked her arm. "One thing is for sure I do love your companionship. I love spending time with you and hanging out like this." 

"Me too Ives," Harley said. "I don't think there was ever a time in my entire life when I had a friendship like this. There was never a person I could count on or trust with my life or die for until you." 

Ivy looked Harley right in the eyes. "I would die for you too Harley." 

Harley smiled and cuddled in close.

...

"Three weeks of fucking rain," Dr. Psycho whined ringing out his wild black locks of water. 

"It does make it quite difficult to work," Clayface said transforming from his melted newest character to his original form. "Clay doesn't do well in water, but no worries my characters are adaptive. My latest character is Rufus, a brilliant scientist looking for the cure of a rare disease while also suffering from that disease where his face melts off! And then he..."

"Shuts the fuck up, that's what he does!" Dr. Psycho yelled.

"I for one am loving this rain," King Shark said shaking the water off himself happily like a dog. 

Clayface and Dr. Psycho yelped at the new rain shower as Bud and Lou circled him yipping happily and catching the rain droplets in their mouths. 

"I don't mind it either," Harley said releasing her ponytails and letting her sopping wet hair lay flat on her back. "Plus why should we let a little rain stop us from our important stuff. Don't be pussies."

"You call using Bane to destroy Joker's amusement park and then having Two-Face and his Henchmen build a Harley Quinn themed one important stuff?" Dr. Psycho snapped. 

"Just cause you don't have any aspirations," Harley responded. 

"Fuck you." 

"Huzzah!" Clayface said transforming into a knight. "I believe this would be called a burn!"

"She gotcha there," King Shark said. 

"Fuck you all," Dr. Psycho yelled stomping to his bedroom mumbling more obscenities. 

"Where's Ivy?" Harley said. 

"Fuck if I know," King Shark said shrugging and walking over to the kitchen area.

"Perhaps she is in her Green Room of plants," Clayface offered. 

"Oh duh! She must be there! Later!" Harley waved goodbye to him and walked over to the Green House on the back side of the mall. 

When she entered the Green Room she immediately started feeling the raindrops on her head and back. Harley looked up and saw that Ivy had opened up the glass ceiling of the Green House like the petals of a flower. 

The room was only illuminated by the moonlight and Harley gasped. Most of the plants were regular plants and they stayed stationary receiving the water but all of her hybrid and genetically engineered plants waved and moved in the rain as if it were a plant party. 

Vines slithered under Harley's feet like snakes motioning upwards towards the raindrops, plants with mouths opened them wide catching raindrops in them, plants and flowers extended their leaves catching droplets and dancing jovially in their pots. Some of them glowed in the moonlight bright shades of pink, yellow, and orange. Some of the vines glowed too like acid green and Harley wondered for a moment if those vines were actually made of acid.

She heard the familiar voice of Frank singing happily from somewhere deeper in the Green House and Harley started walking towards him making sure not to touch anything. Though Ivy had given her an antidote long ago and Harley knew none of the poisonous things would touch her, Harley made sure to never touch any of  _them_ by accident. As she walked by she noticed a few flowers lean away from her and Harley knew those were the poisonous ones. 

Meanwhile the non-poisonous ones welcomed her into their little rain party. The vines slithered across her arms and legs excitedly, and leaves reached out touching her arms, neck, and face. 

" _ It's raining water Hallelujah it's raining water, oh ye-ah-ah! _ " Frank sang loudly dancing wildly in his pot. 

Harley watched him for a moment with a smile on her face. While her crew was complaining about three weeks of rain Ivy's plants were having a party. 

Frank continued shrieking away atonally not even noticing Harley was there and then Ivy appeared. 

She was naked except for a few leaves covering her most intimate areas. She twirled around her arms extended wide and her face towards the sky singing along with Frank and taking in the raindrops. 

Harley watched in awe as her soaking wet hair flew in the wind, how the water would slide down her perfect green skin and then absorb into it, how Ivy's mellow voice would sing happily interrupted only by small bouts of laughter, and how her entire body seemed to glow with life. 

Harley was starstruck watching with wide eyes her face heating up and a warmth spreading down her stomach. In a daze Harley walked towards her like one of Ivy's Pheromone Zombies.

"Oh hey Harley!" Frank greeted happily. 

Ivy stopped twirling around and turned to look at Harley. "Harls, what are you doing here? I thought you were working at the amusement park today?" 

The smile on Ivy's face was wide and contagious and her eyes were bright and full of life. Harley felt her heart skip a beat and the warmth on her gut spread down to her crotch. 

In all the years knowing Ivy she had never seen her so happy and carefree like this. And was she always this fucking beautiful? Yes. Yes she was. Harley's widened with clarity. 

"Harley, are you okay?" Ivy said grabbing her shoulders gently as Harley stepped into her space staring with wide eyes. 

Harley wrapped her arms around Ivy's bare waist and pressed her flush against her body. Ivy gasped at the contact and Harley groaned softly. 

Ivy looked into her eyes and saw that they were still the same shade of blue they had always been. "No pheromones, not that that's possible since you're immune, are you feeling any sympto--"

Harley cut her off by yanking her downwards slightly and kissing her on the lips. Ivy was frozen in shock and didn't return the kiss. 

Harley backed away dazed and breathed out, "I'm s-sorry, I shouldn't have done that, it's just...you're so beautiful." 

Ivy felt the heat creep up to her cheeks as Frank muttered, "oh shit." 

"You aren't infected by any of my plants? Or my pheromones?" Ivy said stepping close to Harley again. 

Harley shook her head. "No. I just... really wanted to kiss you. I still do." 

"Oh-ho-ho shiiiit!" Frank laughed. 

With a flick of Ivy's wrist two vines gripped the sides of Frank's pot and moved him into a thick bush completely out of sight. 

"Ivy no! This is fucked up I wanted to see!" 

Harley looked away from Ivy to watch Frank be taken away and when she looked back she came face to face with the red-head who was standing right in her personal space. 

Their lips were inches apart and Harley could feel her warm breath on her cheeks. Moaning softly Harley gripped the back of Ivy's neck and pulled her in again. This time Ivy gripped her hips and returned the kiss with fervor. 

The kiss was intense and sloppy, tongues swirling around and teeth clacking. All of Harley's nerve-endings were on fire. She could feel Ivy's hands gripping her hips in a vice grip and every single droplet of rain that landed on her body. 

Harley broke the kiss to lift off her soaked shirt and throw it aside with a wet plop. Ivy groaned and unhooked Harley's bra. 

Ivy grabbed the waistband of Harley's shorts and tugged her roughly towards a large--like more than human-sized large--sunflower. The sunflower flattened on the ground like a bed and Ivy turned them around and pushed Harley onto her back on the flower. The flower felt warm and inviting and so very soft. The glowing yellow petals caressed her arms and legs making her tremble with anticipation. 

Ivy unbuckled Harley's shorts and tugged them down along with her underwear. Harley heard the wet plop of her shorts falling somewhere but she could care less. Ivy stood up at full height and snapped making all the leaves covering her intimate areas fall away. 

Harley raised up to her elbows to watch and she felt her mouth go dry. She was so perfect.

Ivy crawled on top of her and kissed her again. Harley moaned and pulled her down firmly on top of her. Her nerve-endings were on fire again. Feeling Ivy's slick body on top of her--breasts pressing together, hands caressing her temple and wet hair as they kissed, their thighs rubbing together creating a sweet friction--it was almost too much for Harley to handle. 

"I need you," Harley breathed. 

Ivy moaned softly at that and slowly slid a hand in between their bodies. When she reached Harley's warmth she found the bundle of nerves quickly and pressed down on it. Harley moaned and arched up into the touch. 

Ivy started rubbing in small tight circles as she kissed down Harley's pale neck to her breasts. Ivy took her sweet time licking up every droplet of water and sweat off Harley's skin while her fingers moved tortuously slow. 

Harley's breath came in soft pants as she squirmed anxiously. 

Ivy swirled her tongue around Harley's erect nipple then sucked it in firmly earning a loud groan from the blonde woman below her. She did the same treatment to the other nipple then smiled when Harley's groan turned into a soft, " please ." 

Ivy knelt in between Harley's legs and spread her legs wide. She made direct eye contact with Harley as she slid two fingers into her mouth seductively then released them with a pop. 

"Fuck," Harley breathed. 

Ivy smirked and moved those same two fingers to Harley's warmth and pushed them in with one long stroke. 

Harley cried out loudly and flailed her arms wildly for something to hold onto. Ivy pressed her thigh firmly against her hand and laid her whole body against Harley's. Harley immediately gripped onto Ivy's shoulders as Ivy pressed her face into the crook of Harley's neck. 

Ivy started thrusting firmly with her thigh pushing her fingers into Harley hard and deep. Harley moaned anxiously and dug her nails into Ivy's shoulders. 

"Do you like it?" Ivy breathed into her ear. 

"Uh, fuck, y-yes it's so fucking good Ivy," Harley groaned. "Harder, please fuck me harder." 

Ivy obeyed with a long groan. She moved hard and fast, their sweaty bodies rubbing together, Harley's nails digging deep into her back, and Ivy biting and sucking at Harley's pale throat. 

Harley started arching up as her moans crescendoed into anxious whimpers and screams. Ivy was relentless, commanding vines to push from her feet so she could move faster and harder. 

Ivy groaned loudly when she felt Harley's muscles contract rapidly around her fingers. Harley's mouth opened into a silent scream, her head thrown back in ecstasy, her back arched up high off the sunflower, and her body trembling hard from the impact of the orgasm. 

Ivy fucked her through it then slowed down when Harley's body collapsed back onto the sunflower. 

Harley breathed heavily trying to catch her breath. Slowly she became aware of her surroundings. The sunflower was tickling her sweaty back, gentle petals caressed her arms and legs, Ivy's naked body was still pressed flush against her, the rain hadn't relented even a little, and her best friend just gave her the best orgasm she ever had in her entire life. 

She spoke without thinking, "I love you." 

Ivy froze and looked at her. The look in Harley's eyes was sincere. She wasn't speaking in a post-orgasmic haze and she wasn't talking about "friends" love either. Ivy had seen that look before from people that she had dosed with pheromones...from Kiteman. She was talking about romantic love and she meant it. 

Ivy gulped and started overanalyzing like she always did. 

One: She had never been attracted to women before. Well that just wasn't true was it? Her high admiration and uncontrollable need to impress Selina was based off attraction wasn't it. And Selina was definitely not the only woman Ivy had ever felt attracted to. 

But what about with Harley? When they first met as Psychiatrist and patient Ivy treated her like all her other psychologists with disdain and hate but Ivy couldn't help but notice her attributes. Dr. Quinzel was extremely attractive--perfect cleavage that Ivy couldn't help but stare at when she was looking down at her clipboard writing notes; beautiful smooth legs that made Ivy wish her pencil skirt was a little bit shorter, a perfect face with perfect features that should have made Ivy feel jealous but didn't. 

Ok so Harley was insanely hot and Ivy always felt attracted to her. That doesn't mean anything. 

Two: They were friends, platonically, for years. Ivy and Harley had survived Arkham together several times, they worked together on so many heists whenever Harley could get away from Joker. They laughed and drank together, talked about everything, and now they lived together and--and Ivy couldn't imagine her life without her. 

Three: She still wasn't over Kiteman. Or was she? Harley had definitely gotten over Joker. She didn't call him Mr. J or Puddin' anymore and only referred to him as Dipshit, that dickwad, and a variety of other insults. Everyday that passed Ivy thought of Kiteman less and less and thought of Harley more and more. 

It seemed now that Ivy could barely even remember what Kiteman's face even looked like when he took off his ridiculous mask. 

Now when she dreamt of a wedding and a home and even children she didn't see Kiteman by her side she saw...oh my God...

"You don't have to say it back if you don't mean it," Harley said smiling gently. 

Ivy blinked out of her thoughts and looked down at Harley. She was naked and flushed and just so gorgeous on this sunflower. 

"I just thought you should know," Harley continued. "Cause you think that no one could ever love you because you aren't really human anymore, but that's just wrong cause I do. I have loved you always and I always thought it was just friendship cause I was memorized by that _fucker_ but I realize now that it's more than that, it's always been more than that but I've been too scared to--mmm."

Ivy kissed her in a surge of emotion, tears rushing to her eyes. "Mmm, I love you Harley, I love you so much." 

Harley looked up at her with teary eyes and gently wiped the tears off her cheeks. "You mean it?" 

"I'm pretty sure I loved you since you were Harleen Quinzel," Ivy said. "I can't believe I've been so blind. No wonder none of my relationships would work, cause none of them were you." 

"Of course Kiteman isn't me," Harley said smirking. She flipped them over so that Ivy was on her back and continued, "he could never make you cum even once, I will never stop making you cum." 

"Shit," Ivy groaned. 

"You like that?" Harley said cheerfully. "Came up with it myself."

"Harley."

"I got more where that came from," Harley said. "I'm super good at one liners..."

"Harley!"

Harley looked at her grinning. "Yes Pammy?"

"Shut up and fuck me," Ivy breathed. 

Harley leaned in and kissed Ivy's throat. Slowly she licked down Ivy's chest to her breasts. Harley kissed the flesh of her breasts then sucked it in to leave a dark green mark. She swirled her tongue around the nipple then sucked it in. Ivy reacted with a grunt and a hand in Harley's soaked hair. 

Harley repeated the motion again and again until Ivy was arching up and whimpering anxiously. She moved to the other breast and started the same process again. Suck on the flesh, move to the nipple then swirl and suck, swirl and suck, swirl and suck.

"H-Harley, uhhh," Ivy whimpered. 

Harley abandoned her breasts and started kissing and nipping down Ivy's stomach. She reached her navel and dipped her tongue in, smirking when Ivy squirmed and moaned. 

She continued her trek downward until she reached the apex of Ivy's legs. Harley leaned in slowly and licked up Ivy's slit. Ivy's hand gripped her hair tightly and an anxious moan rang out from her lips. 

Harley hummed at the sweet taste of nectar then started licking almost wildly. She zoned in on her clit and moved her tongue in hard, fast strokes. Ivy's moans and whimpers made Harley burn. She switched her movements between flicking, swirling, and sucking building up Ivy until she was a moaning, whimpering mess. 

Harley was addicted to those sounds. She wanted more. She wanted it louder. 

Sliding her hand under her chin, Harley pushed two fingers deep into Ivy's warmth making the red-head yelp in surprise. 

Harley moaned at the new sound and continued forward. She wrapped her lips firmly around Ivy's clit and sucked on it as she pumped her fingers hard, fast, and deep. Ivy's moans turned into deep guttural grunts and her body was starting to tremble and arch. 

When Harley felt Ivy tightening around her fingers, Harley moved even faster. Her arm burned from the effort and her tongue was getting sore but Harley fought through it. 

"Oh-oh-OH! Harley I'm gonna cu--ohhhhh shit!" 

Harley moaned when Ivy's body erupted in trembles and a scream ripped from her throat. A flood of wetness coated Harley's chin and fingers as Ivy's muscles contracted rapidly. 

Harley kept going regardless of that and could have squealed when Ivy came again. Harley didn't care that Ivy's hips were crashing hard into her face or that her fingers were making a loud sloshing sound as she continued moving. 

"Fuck yes!" Harley moaned as Ivy came yet again. 

She would have happily gone for a fourth if Ivy didn't push on her shoulders and vines started tugging her away desperately as she whimpered, "okay okay enough please!" 

Harley released her with a pop and slowly removed her fingers. She sat back on her ankles and wiped her chin watching as Ivy laid there panting heavily with her eyes closed. 

"See?" Harley said teasingly. "Definitely not Kiteman." 

Ivy snorted her laughter tiredly. "Shut up." 

"I'm gonna tell Harvey to build some Poison Ivy rides at my amusement park," Harley said. 

Ivy looked at her in surprise. "But it's always been your dream, it's how you want to show that you run this town." 

"Well I wanna run this town with you," Harley said snuggling up beside her and spooning her. 

"What if I don't wanna?" Ivy said as the sunflower petals wrapped around them completely. 

"Ooo soft," Harley said giggling. "What if I told you that running this town with me meant that you could plant whatever you wanted, wherever you wanted?" 

Ivy looked at her over her shoulder with a glassy look and said, "I love you Harleen Quinzel." 

"And I love you Pamela Isley," Harley said. "So what do you say?" 

"Let's run this town," Ivy said. 

"Fuck yeah," Harley said burying her face in Ivy's neck. 

The rain stopped and the sun started peeking up from the horizon as the new lovers dozed off wrapped up in each other's arms in the petals of a glowing sunflower. 

**Author's Note:**

> I got so many more ideas in the works but while I develop those some oneshots could be fun. Prompts welcome! Tumblr: @buttercup_ali


End file.
